Serious motorcycle riders like to adjust the suspension of their bikes to take into account conditions that they expect to encounter, the use to which the bike will be put at any particular time, and just as a matter of preference. For that reason many good quality motorcycles that are on the market are provided with adjustable shock absorbers, typically rear shock absorbers. For example the Harley Davidson Softail model motorcycles have adjustable rear shock absorbers that are considered a very desirable feature of that bike. In a typical adjustment procedure for a Harley Davidson Softail model bike, the user or mechanic needs to lift the bike off of the ground, using a lift, jacks, or other equipment. Lifting is necessary because the standard wrenches used for adjustment are too long to turn the lock nuts on conventional shock absorbers, if the bike is standing. Once the bike is lifted, the lock nut of the shock absorber is loosened with a standard wrench, and then another tool--a spanner--is used to engage cooperating holes in the adjuster plate and to turn the adjuster plate, clockwise for a softer ride, and counter-clockwise for a firmer ride. Then the lock nut is again tightened down against the adjuster plate, and the bike lowered back to the standing position.
According to the present invention a shock absorber adjustment tool is provided that greatly simplifies the procedure for adjusting the shock absorbers on motorcycles, and particularly the rear shocks on the Harley Davidson Softail model motorcycles. The tool according to the invention is short enough to allow the lock nut of the shock absorber to be loosened and tightened without lifting the bike (that is while the bike is in the standing position), and has a spanner built in so that the adjustment can be accomplished with a single tool rather than multiple tools. Not only is the method according to the invention thus simplified compared to the prior art, the tool of the invention can be built very inexpensively, and is easy to handle, and is highly effective in performing its desired function.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of adjusting a rear shock absorber on a motorcycle, the shock absorber having a lock nut, and an adjuster plate with surface manifestations facilitating rotation thereof; and using a single hand tool having a wrench at a first end thereof and an adjuster plate surface manifestation engaging element on a second end, opposite the first end. The method comprises, without lifting the rear wheel off the ground, and with the motorcycle in a standing position: (a) Loosening the lock nut by engaging the lock nut with the first end of the hand tool and rotating the tool. (b) After (a) rotating the hand tool so that the second end thereof is adjacent the shock absorber. (c) After (b) engaging the shock absorber adjuster plate surface manifestations with the element on the second end of the hand tool to rotate the adjuster plate and thereby adjust the rear shock absorber. (d) After (c) rotating the hand tool so that the first end thereof is again adjacent the shock absorber. And, (e) after (d), engaging the lock nut with the first end of the hand tool and rotating the hand tool to tighten the lock nut and thereby hold the shock absorber in its adjusted position.
In the practice of the method (a) through (e) are preferably practiced using a Harley Davidson Softail motorcycle. Also preferably the surface manifestations are at least two openings spaced about 180.degree. apart, and wherein the hand tool second end has two dowel pins extending therefrom spaced substantially the same distance as the openings in the adjuster plate surface manifestation engaging element; and wherein (c) is practiced by inserting the dowel pins into the openings and then rotating.
The hand tool preferably has a handle between the first and second ends thereof, and in the method (a) through (e) are practiced, in part, by grasping the hand tool handle; for example the hand tool handle preferably has a set of a plurality of finger recesses along each of opposite sides thereof, and (a), (c) and (e) are practiced by grasping the handle with fingers in one set of a plurality of recesses. Typically the motorcycle has two rear shock absorbers, and (a) through (e) are practiced for both of the shock absorbers while the motorcycle is in a standing position, without lifting it off the ground.
According to another aspect of the present invention a hand tool is provided comprising the following components: A contoured steel plate having a first end, a second end, and a center section between the first and second ends. The first end including an opening defined by lock nut engaging surfaces. And, the second end including a recessed surface and a pair of pins extending substantially perpendicularly up from the plate, the pins straddling the recessed surface.
Typically the substantially maximum length from the first to the second end of the contoured plate is no more than 6.45 inches, e.g. about 6.4, or about 6.42 inches. The center section preferably comprises a handle that has first and second sides each with a set of a plurality of finger recesses therealong (e.g. four finger recesses). Typically the pins are slotted spring dowel pins interference fit into openings in the contoured plate, and the contoured plate is a single piece of hot or cold rolled steel with a paint or electroplated finish.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a hand tool is provided comprising: A contoured steel plate having a first end, a second end, and a center section between the first and second ends. The first end including an opening defined by lock nut engaging surfaces. And, wherein the substantially maximum length from the first to the second end of the contoured plate is no more than about 6.45 inches. The details of the tool are preferably as described above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple adjustment of rear shock absorbers on a motorcycle, particularly a Harley Davidson Softail motorcycle, without requiring lifting of the bike off the ground, and utilizing only one tool. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.